Why the death went to him so well ?
by Cinamnam
Summary: "Pourquoi, pourquoi, ce mot les rend malades. Ils n'en peuvent plus de l'avoir en tête. Ce serait sans doute la seule chose qu'ils pourraient prononcer dans ce gigantesque mutisme."


Bwarp. C'est la première fois que je poste ici, ça risque d'être laborieux haha. Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est silencieux. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans cette salle, si ce n'est le tic-tac répétitif d'une pendule accrochée au mur. Sinon rien. Pas même les respirations des quelques personnes présentes ne viennent perturber cette absence de son.  
Ils ont les yeux rouges et gonflés, mais ils ne pleurent pas. Ce n'est pas une question de fierté ou une autre débilité du genre puisqu'ils n'ont même pas besoin de s'en empêcher, ils sont simplement trop occupés. Trop occupés à essayer de mettre en ordre les mille pensées qui malmènent leurs esprits. Trop occupés à se demander, _pourquoi_ ?  
Pourquoi le visage qu'ils scrutent ne sourit-il plus ? Pourquoi ne contracte-t-il pas les muscles de sa mâchoire pour former l'arc de cercle qui leur est si familier ? Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ , ce mot les rend malades. Ils n'en peuvent plus de l'avoir en tête. Ce serait sans doute la seule chose qu'ils pourraient prononcer dans ce gigantesque mutisme.  
Ils n'en font rien évidemment, le silence est trop précieux en cet instant et de toute façon, ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler entre eux, ils partagent tous les mêmes pensées, ils le savent.  
Les mêmes mots se cognent aux parois de leurs crânes, ils s'obstinent tant, l'un comme l'autre, que « pourquoi » a peuplé l'entièreté de leurs esprits.  
Ces mots, ce sont ceux d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années – information particulièrement futile – prononcés quelques heures plus tôt.  
Il n'avait d'abord pas voulu les dire – par égoïsme ou par bienveillance, la réponse était muette – mais c'était eux, les jeunes gens qui avaient insisté pour les entendre. Ce n'était pas une curiosité morbide comme on aurait pu le penser, mais plutôt un besoin vital pour accepter la réalité qu'ils étaient contraints d'affronter sans arme. L'importance que portaient les jeunes gens pour ces propos avait en quelque sorte obligé l'homme à parler, et c'était la gorge sèche qu'il leur avait expliqués.

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit de ma faute et pas de celle de votre ami. »

Commencer son récit de cette manière paraissait bien cruel, pourtant, c'était un simple et triste constat débordant de vérité, rien d'autre.  
L'homme était en voiture, il avait bien précisé ne pas être particulièrement assidu à la conduite de celle-ci, sans doute pour se culpabiliser un peu plus.  
Malgré ce désintérêt – sans doute fictif – de la route, il **l'** avait vu avancer mollement vers le trottoir opposé. Marcher de façon machinale, fixant dans l'inexpression la plus totale ses pieds se poser l'un devant l'autre. Il avait largement eu le temps pourtant, de faire quelques pas en arrière, d'éviter le choc, l'accident, d'éviter tout ça. Et il allait le faire d'ailleurs, il avait commencé le mouvement de recul pour dégager le passage, et puis... Et puis...  
Il s'est ravisé, il a comme scellé ses pieds dans le goudron de la route, s'est tassé sur lui-même puis à relevé la tête. Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de secondes, au moment où il a planté ses yeux dans ceux de sa faucheuse. Il s'est passé quelque chose en eux, quelque chose d'incompréhensible que seule une personne qui le connaissait sur le bout des doigts aurait pu déchiffrer, si seulement une personne de ce genre existait sur terre.  
À cet instant – court et bref, mais bien assez suffisant pour filer la nausée – ses yeux contenaient à la fois une multitude de sentiments et un grand vide.  
À la fois, on lisait de la tristesse, de la colère, un peu de peur peut-être, du dégoût, du mépris, de la honte, de la culpabilité et – encore et toujours – une terrifiante tristesse.  
Et à la fois toutes ces émotions semblaient futiles, d'une incontestable inutilité, comme si le jeune homme avait déjà pris sa décision bien avant même de voir le véhicule qui causerait sa perte.

Alors voilà. Le garçon était mort, emporté sous les roues.

Qui y aurait cru ? Vraiment, qui aurait pu émettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul soupçon à ce sujet ? Personne. Tout simplement parce que leur ami avait été un trop bon acteur. Ils n'avaient vu que ce qu'il avait accepté de montrer.  
Ils n'avaient vu que l'être foncièrement gentil qu'il était, celui dont les yeux étaient toujours emplis de compassion et de tendresse à leur égard, celui qui ne supportait pas le malheur d'autrui, qui s'en préoccupait tant qu'on aurait pu l'assimiler à une figure maternelle pour toute l'équipe.  
Pour autant, tout n'avait pas été que mensonge, il avait été sincère en ébouriffant les cheveux de ses camarades un sourire gravé aux lèvres, l'amour qu'il leur portait n'avait rien de factice.  
Simplement il n'était pas que ça, car là où eux n'avaient vu que le garçon heureux et vivant, lui de son côté n'avait perçu dans le miroir que le garçon triste et terne, dévoré à petit feu par des idées noires.  
Cette obsession de paraître bon et rassurant sans interruption, cela rendait vite malade. C'était bien connu, à force de construire un soi de toutes pièces, on finissait par haïr l'original.  
En y réfléchissant cela semblait presque logique, il était trop parfait, il n'avait jamais laissé s'échapper un lapsus révélateur, n'avait jamais eu de trou sur scène. Ce n'était pas humain une absence d'erreur, l'humain n'était qu'erreur.  
Ils auraient dû s'en douter, que leur ami ne pouvait échapper à la règle la plus fondamentale de leur l'espèce, que lui aussi était humain, et que lui aussi n'était pas parfait.

Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir des défauts, bien au contraire. Tout le monde en fait les frais chaque jour, c'est en vivant avec qu'on les transforme en quelque chose de beau. Mais quand on n'a pas assez de courage pour accepter cette partie de soi, on plonge droit dans ses bras. Lui, il est tombé, et tous ses défauts et imperfections se sont empressés de l'enlacer pour ne plus jamais le relâcher, transformant peu à peu leur hôte en un dépressif doublé d'un menteur.  
Sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leur ami n'avait cessé de se taire et de se cacher en leur présence, d'être quelqu'un d'autre rien que pour leur petite personne – et peut-être bien plus pour la sienne. Quel égoïsme. Cela ferait presque de lui quelqu'un de mauvais.  
Évidemment personne ne pense une chose pareille, d'ailleurs personne ne le juge pour ce qu'il a fait. Non, ils sont trop occupés. Trop occupés à se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi, Ô grand pourquoi la mort va-t-elle si bien à l'ex-passeur titulaire de Karasuno ?

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, mais je l'ai écrit. Des bisous à Tempy et Milla qui m'ont aidé à corrigé cette chose, ce n'est que trop gentil.  
Voilà voilà, à la prochaine !


End file.
